Apple of My Eye
by StinatheWicked13
Summary: Oneshot. What happens when Sasuke comes home early to find Shisui and Itachi. Sasuke/Itachi Itachi/Shisui. Drabble.


Apple of My Eye

It had always been him. At school events, at Kendo, it ways always him they looked at. He was the apple of their eye, and they could see no other. Or at least that's what Sasuke used to think, but lately he was learning that it wasn't everyone else that was constantly focused on his brother. He was the one guilty of that crime. He could never see them looking at anyone other then Itachi, because he himself never did. Sasuke really began to wonder when he had begun to watch him so much.

It had become an obsession. There was something wrong with his brain that caused him to do the things he did, and there was no helping it now. He craved when Itachi would come home and he would get those few brief moments, a glimpse, a waft of the scent that could only come from his brother, and somehow it would make everything worth it. The hiding. The fear. It exhilarated him even more now to know that at any moment Itachi could catch him in his room, cuddled in his bed, sniffing his sheets, and just waiting for a moment when his brother would be back in them to provide more warmth.

Sasuke knew he was spiraling down a very dangerous path, and yet he wouldn't stop it, because it had become as important as the very air he breathed. Wanting Itachi in this way had become almost as important as his Nii-san was to him. If only because with watching from afar he never had to deal with the rejections and animosity that came from the real thing. His fantasy would never tell him no. His fantasy would never stare at him with cold eyes. No, his fantasy loved him, a feeling he knew the real thing didn't know how to possess.

It was with this obsession that he had currently snuck up the stairs, following stealthily behind Itachi and his cousin Shisui. They had gone up to his room, and almost as soon as he did the music had to turned on to a blaring volume. A volume Sasuke knew from experience that Itachi only ever used when he was trying to hide what he was doing behind his closed door.

Sasuke could guess. He had after all been in the room whenever Itachi and Shisui would leave. He could smell it. Hell, he could practically feel it. He wondered what it would be like to be with Itachi like that. Would he be gentle? Would he be rough? The only affection Itachi ever gave him was the occasional punch to the shoulder when he deemed that the younger had acted particularly stupid, and so he wasn't sure at all what it was like to have the untouchable Uchiha prodigy actually touch you with anything other than malcontent.

Pushing those thoughts away, Sasuke crawled slowly towards the door, pressing his ear against it and determining that it was much too loud inside for them to notice any different. As quiet as mouse he slid the door open a crack, just enough so that his obsidian eyes could peer through and see the two of them heavily engaged on the bed. He could already feel his pulse begin to race. Even in his fantasies he had never envisioned anything like this.

Itachi was on top of their cousin, straddling his waist as he loomed over him in per perfection. His shirt had long since been discarded and so that savory abs were in view, exquisite like anything else on Itachi. Shisui looked almost humble to be in such a position, and his eyes were clouded over in absolute lust. Sasuke soon saw why when he spotted that Itachi's hand had snaked under his pants, and was stroking him underneath the material. What would that feel like? What would it feel like to have his brother's hand around his cock? Sasuke's breath hitched; because at just the thought of it he felt his own tighten in need, pressing up against the material of his khaki shorts.

He shifted on the floor, trying not to make a sound and coming very hard to failing as the tight fabric rubbed up against his arousal, giving him unwanted friction. He couldn't be caught now! What would Itachi think? Is there ever really an explanation to be caught outside your brother's room while he's fucking your cousin, and you have a hard on just watching?

Sasuke had to stop these thoughts. He had to leave. This wasn't what the perfect little brother should be doing, but then again, he didn't suppose Itachi ever thought of his as the perfect little brother. He was just a nuisance under his feet, an embarrassment to his clan, Itachi could never think of him as anything other than that. The only time he ever even spoke to him was through an insult.

He knew he hated him, and yet it didn't stop his own feelings. He loved his brother, in more than a way that brothers should love each other. So as he watched Itachi fondle his cousin he knew he wouldn't leave, because that would be completely giving his aniki away, and the jealousy brimming in the pit of his stomach would not allow him to do such a thing.

So he watched as Itachi's free hand fell to Shisui's zipper, sliding it carefully down, not seeming surprised at all at the hardened cock that sprang forth like it was a person buried alive seeking air. It was hardened and turning a nice purple shade as a pearl of precum slipped over the tip, to which Itachi was kind enough to lean in and lick it up.

Sasuke almost doubled over at the sensation of it all. He watched as Itachi's tongue licked up along the side of Shisui, teasing the tip before tongue fucking the slit at the top and causing Shisui to actually cry out in pleasure. That pleasure was quickly quieted, however, when Itachi placed a hand over his mouth, silencing the cry.

"Shhhh…quiet now. Sasuke is in the house you know? We wouldn't want my Otouto to hear this, now would we?" He said huskily, causing Sasuke's arousal to harden even more. If only Itachi knew how very much he was hearing…if only he knew that not only was hearing Shisui's pleasure, he could see it written all over his face.

Not being able to take it anymore, Sasuke let his hand fall to the front of his khaki's, rubbing the bulge there and relieving at least a little of the pressure as he watched Itachi's mouth fully descend upon their cousin.

"Gods…Itachi!" Shisui cried, ignoring Itachi's earlier warnings and getting a slap across the face for his efforts. Sasuke jumped at the abuse, hitting his back against the wall, causing a thump.

Pulling away from the crack in the door, Sasuke hid, holding his breath and praying his brother hadn't heard. His heart raced as seconds ticked by and he heard no noise from the other room. Oh god they heard! They heard and they were going to come out here and see him with a woody in his pants and then they were never going to talk to him again!

Not only that. He would be an outcast! His family would never be able to look at him. …Itachi would never look at him again. At least not in that same way. His hatred would only be fueled more…and instead of those words Sasuke got from him, there would be none. He couldn't lose that. He wouldn't lose Itachi!

"What did I tell you about being loud, Cousin?" Itachi hissed, and Sasuke let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding at the thought of them starting up again uninterrupted. "If Sasuke hears the depravities I'm going to do to you…the poor thing would never be able to sleep again."

A moan almost escaped his throat at the mental image of what that meant, and he knew he had to risk his viewing show once again. He could hear the soft suckling sounds coming from inside to indicate that the two lovers were once again busy, and would be too distracted to see peeping eyes.

When his eyes once more joined the show, they almost popped out of his head. Itachi had Shisui bent over backwards, his knees touching the mattress as that talented tongue licked at his entrance, wetting him and preparing him for what was to come.

Not being able to take the pressure anymore, Sasuke timidly slid his own zipper down, placing his hands on the bulge in his boxer and giving it a tight squeeze, not being able to take his eyes off of Itachi as he slid his tongue into that puckered hole, Shisui having to cover his mouth to stop from expressing the sensation of it all. It seems he had learned from experience not to invoke Itachi's wrath again.

Sasuke covered his own mouth when Itachi didn't hesitate to shove three fingers inside that entrance, thrusting harshly in and out and ignoring the spazming body underneath him. His thrusts continue to go deeper as he added a forth finger, and then finally a fifth. Sasuke's eyes widened to complete saucers as Itachi did the unthinkable and thrust his whole fist inside, the skin not being able to stretch quite far enough to accept his whole hand yet. A droplet of blood fell past Itachi's wrist, and Sasuke could see Shisui was actually crying by this time, though through pleasure or pain he wasn't quite sure.

Though after a moment Sasuke would guess pleasure, because as Itachi roughly ripped his hand out, Shisui came hard, shooting his load all over his chest, a lot even hitting his face as he had to close his eyes to avoid it.

His chest was heaving with the sensation of it as Itachi held his own hand up, smirking at his handiwork. "You like that, do you? What a stretched out slut you've become. But I bet you'll still tighten around my cock, now won't you?"

"Yes…yes…gods yes." Was all Shisui could manage to get out as Itachi callously flipped him over, turning him onto his stomach and forcing his head into the pillow. Sasuke watched in awe as Itachi finally undid his pants, releasing his red engorged member and letting it rest at the soaking wet entrance that was just begging to let me inside.

He pushed in with no mercy, pulling Shisui back so that he was sheathed to the hilt, not even letting such a moment of pure raw passion effect the look on his face. This didn't mean anything to him…just a sick way of releasing tension. …Just a sick way of proving dominance, and Sasuke was loving every minute of it.

Shisui was practically screaming now, his cries being muffled by the pillow as Itachi thrust in and out, ramming in hard just to cause the sort of pain that made you almost delirious with pleasure. Without even releasing it, Sasuke had wrapped a hand around his weeping erection, stroking in time with every single one of his brother's thrusts. Because then even though it wasn't him Itachi was ramming in and out of, he could still pretend. He could pretend that Itachi cared enough to even do one of the monstrously pleasurable things he was bestowing upon their cousin.

His hand was slick with sweat mixed with cum as his stroke became quicker, he could feel the heat rising in his belly as he watched Itachi's forehead begin to wrinkle. Even a heartless bastard like him could still feel it. He was close, and gods so was Sasuke.

It was all too much. He couldn't take watching Shisui and Itachi in the throws of pleasure. He couldn't take hearing Shisui scream as the pleasure suddenly overtook them and he came between the sheets. He couldn't take how Itachi just kept on thrusting even afterwards with no remorse. Giving an unshielded cry of his own, Sasuke spurted, cumming all over the door and himself, riding his release before collapsing backwards. …It was only afterwards he released he probably should have done it a little more quietly. He doubted he would be so lucky as for them not to hear the second time.

So there he sat, laying in a pool of his own cum as his pants hung around his ankles, not being able to move an inch even when the noises inside the room all but stopped, and quietly moving footsteps came towards the door, sliding it all the way open and for the first time allowing Sasuke a complete view of what lay inside.

Shisui was lying motionless on the bed, a stream of fluids running down his stomach and thighs, but he was alone. Fear now gripping him, Sasuke chanced a glance upwards to see Itachi staring down at him, eyes raised in question, and dick still very much hard.

"Enjoy the show, Otouto?" He asked huskily, and it might have something to do with just how hard he was at the fact that he hadn't yet been allowed to cum. Precum was sliding down the shaft, mixing with Shisui's own essence of blood and wetness. It was almost impossible to tear his eyes from, even though he knew Itachi was expecting an answer.

He felt himself growing hard again as he wet his lips, practically licking him at the anticipation of what that hot juicy organ would taste like between his lips. …He didn't have to wait long, for it seemed Itachi really wasn't waiting for an answer.

Sasuke gasped in surprise, and almost gagged because of it as Itachi thrust his hard length into the unwilling mouth, keeping a firm hold on the back of the younger's head as he practically forced it down his throat.

"Suck Otouto, or prepare for the consequences of interrupting." Sasuke swallowed in nervous trepidation, the action causing the muscles to spasm around Itachi's dick and for the grip on his hair to tighten even more.

He hesitantly began to move his head, not liking the way his body was shaking as he did so, or the way his cock throbbed in-between shaky legs. He could feel Itachi's eyes on it, and he had to be quite a sight…covered in cum, throbbing as his brother's dick was shoved down his throat. The thing was…Itachi didn't seem to mind as he had once thought. No, it seemed that he was going to find release, and even Sasuke could do such a simply thing for him. Well even if that is how he felt, the younger refused to disappoint!

Letting his tongue wrap around the hilt, Sasuke licked up the shaft, paying special attention to the vein running up the backside. He let his lips give a suctioning sensation, hollowing out his cheeks as he bobbed up and down, loving the flavor that could come from only Itachi.

The problem between his legs was almost painful now, and as he reached down to use one hand to alleviate it, Itachi beat him to the point, pressing the ball of his heel down hard on his penis, causing Sasuke to scream around Itachi, choking as it caused him to slide down his throat and having to put every effort to stop himself from biting down.

Forgetting about his own pleasure, Sasuke now just wanted this over as soon as possible, and so he once more began to bob, sucking on the hard flesh and reaching out to fondle Itachi as he did. …He was rewarded for his efforts as Itachi's foot began to run skillfully up his length, putting pressure in all the right places so that Sasuke could once more feel that maddening fog of pleasure begin to overtake him.

It was almost rhythmic now, moving up and down Itachi while feeling that burning pleasure begin to build at the base of his spine. He didn't care how he was doing; all that mattered was that Itachi was touching him all the same. They were touching each other, and soon they would share something that only lover's ever got the privilege too. Something even him and Shisui hadn't shared back in that room.

Not being able to hold it anymore, he let go, cumming once again due to Itachi's stimulation, and hear a groan of appreciation come from above him. He gave a cry as warmth flooded into his mouth, making his throat convulse as it struggled to swallow it all. The salty batter coated his insides, making him give a moan as he was finally released and the now softened member slid carelessly from his mouth, soaking wet from their recent excursion.

He stared doe-eyed up at Itachi, his breath coming out in slow pants as he sat there dazed, covered head to foot in his and his brother's cum. He didn't even seem to comprehend it as Itachi leaned down, wiping a trail of saliva from the corner of his mouth.

"Next time Otouto don't spy like some pathetic girl. I may just show pity on you and let you join in." He said with a smirk, disappearing back behind the bedroom door that he had slammed in his face. No…next time Sasuke would most certainly not just watch!  
~Fin


End file.
